


Solo puedes ser tú.

by TsundereKitty



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereKitty/pseuds/TsundereKitty
Summary: Se enamoró de él bajo el manto de los reflectores, con unos acordes que ya no recuerda de fondo, y una mirada de la que me fue imposible escapar. Aunque Yuki no lo planeaba admitir, se encontraba enamorado de su mejor amigo Mafuyu, y en un intento por acercarlo hacia la música, a Mafuyu le termina gustando el talentoso guitarrista de la banda rival; Uenoyama.Cuando hay que escoger entre el amor y la amistad, entre confesarse y perderlo todo, entre la sonrisa de alguien más y el egoísmo. ¿Qué es lo que Yuki escogerá para permanecer a su lado? Y ¿Qué tanto estará dispuesto a arriesgar?AU escolar de given.Yuki x Mafuyu.Uenoyama x Mafuyu.





	Solo puedes ser tú.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a las personas que entraron a este trabajo.  
Aclaraciones: Esta historia se desarrolla dentro de un AU escolar donde todos tienen más o menos la misma edad, las relaciones entre los personajes se dan diferentes a las del manga/anime, y acá Yuki si esta vivo.  
Este trabajo es una colaboración con el Yuki de mi vida, mi amor platonico, mi alma gemela, y muchos otros nombres #Nohomo para nuestra relaciones: Meyagata. Mi niña preciosa tiene una cuenta en amor yaoi y en wattpad, y es muy talentosa.  
Espero que les guste.  
Este capítulo es narrado por Yuki.

Me enamoré de él bajo el manto de los reflectores, con unos acordes que ya no recuerdo de fondo, con una tribuna sin rostro aplaudiendo y una mirada de la que me fue imposible escapar.

Desde pequeño él logró captar mi atención: Mafuyu lucía introvertido, frágil y solitario, como si fuese un cachorro deseoso de ser recogido y amado, y aunque al principio fue por mera curiosidad el acercarme a entablar una conversación y a jugar, hoy no era capaz de concebir los días sin su compañía. 

Era extraña; aquella calidez que estallaba dentro de mi pecho cuando una tímida sonrisa se esbozaba sobre un par de delicados e insolentes labios. Era amarga; la ansiedad y el palpitar que me mantenían despierto antes de volverlo a ver en la escuela, resonando junto a un tic tac y el tararear de una canción. Era triste; el no querer ver ni admitir lo que sentía por él. “Mejores amigos nada más” esa frase sonaba tan triste que me rompía el corazón; y aquellos fragmentos eran arrastrados y revueltos en mi interior.

-Yuki, te ves distraído- La aguda voz de Haruki me sacó de mis pensamientos -El profesor mantuvo un ojo en ti durante toda la tercera hora- La única respuesta perezosa que le di fue levantar mi cabeza para observar al nombrado, de expresión recia y uniforme un tanto desarreglado.

-Anoche no dormí bien- Me quejé, acomodando mis brazos sobre mi escritorio y tratando de recomponer mi columna -El salón de clase tampoco es muy cómodo que digamos- Me quejé y el de cabellos largos se limitó a resoplar, acomodando sus manos sobre mi mesa para apuntar al costado.

-Bueno, creo que eres el único que piensa eso- En el puesto de al lado se encontraba la causa de mi insomnio durmiendo plácidamente; con los labios entreabiertos, con unas largas pestañas y el flequillo desordenado, impregnándome de una sensación que no pude explicar.

-Él siempre está durmiendo en clase- Suspiré, enredando mis dedos entre sus cabellos -Por eso luego debo andar estudiando con él- Dejando que estos se deslizaran una y otra vez. La sensación era electrizante y adictiva, él era suave y lindo. No debería pensar eso de mi mejor amigo, además era hombre.

-Como Mafuyu duerme abrazado a sí mismo me recuerda a un cachorro- Mis manos pasaron a su rostro, a sus mejillas, a su nariz, a deslizarse entre lo prohibido y las mentiras. No lo podía evitar ni era capaz de negarlo: Mafuyu era lindo.

\- ¿Ya hablaste con Akihiko sobre lo de esta tarde? - Hubo una tenue ráfaga de vergüenza en el rostro del contrario al escuchar aquel nombre. Haruki se rascó el rostro nervioso, evitando mi mirada.

-Sí, le dije por mensaje pero aún no me responde- Era tan transparente y fácil de molestar.

-Él está en un año superior a nosotros, debe estar bastante ocupado para no responderle a su novio- El rojo sobre su rostro se hizo presente junto con la campana de clase.

\- ¿N…ovi..o?- Hubo un tartamudeo acompañado de pena -Si alguien parece el novio de alguien, ese eres tú con Mafuyu- Hubo un intenso traquetear y un corazón dentro de mi garganta. Él maldito era astuto, le daba puntos por la victoria, y me los restaba a mí por idiota.

-No se puede evitar sí él es tan adorable- Respondí de manera ligera y coqueta. Mi amigo se limitó a alzar una ceja antes de acariciarse el ceño y suspirar con su típico mal carácter.

-Apuesto a que tú ni siquiera le has hablado de la idea de formar una banda- Tragué duro y desvié la mirada -Vas a necesitar usar tus encantos de novio no oficial para convencerlo- Hubo un gesto de comillas con sus manos -No podemos hacerlo sin un vocalista y tú estás empeñado en él- Me gruño antes de que ingresará el profesor y comenzará el siguiente periodo.

Acomodé mi rostro sobre la mesa mirando a Mafuyu; mi mano se deslizó nuevamente sobre su mejilla y se la pellizqué. Éste se quejó antes de restregarse contra mi palma y destrozar con una caricia todo lo que sabía. Un latido, un respiro, un reloj paralizado y era extraño.

Haruki, Mafuyu y yo éramos amigos de la infancia, los tres vivíamos cerca y con el tiempo por inercia nos empezamos a hablar. Luego, en la preparatoria, conocimos a Akihiko quien al enterarse de mi interés por la música se volvió cercano a nosotros y él empezó con la idea de formar una banda. Yo era popular y extrovertido, no era difícil para mí enfrentarme a nuevas situaciones y hacer nuevos amigos, también era talentoso, no obstante, todo parecía nuevo y complicado cuando se trataba de el de cabellos anaranjados. Sin importar los rostros que conociera y las relaciones que entáblese él era diferente.

“¿Por qué?” Me pregunté internamente hipnotizado por como su flequillo se movía a causa de su respiración. El tiempo y mi vida se detuvieron por segunda vez cuando esos ojos se abrieron. El aire se me escapó de la garganta al aún tener mi palma sobre su rostro. Pensé que se molestaría y frunciría el ceño como lo salía hacer, no obstante eso no ocurrió.

“Buenos días” Fue lo que musito dejando que lo mimará. El rostro me ardió, las manos me tiritaron y unas desconocidas ansias me invadieron. Nunca se las mostraría, no podía.

-Buenos días bello durmiente- Le susurré, deslizando mi mano para rozar ligeramente la suya y regresar a mi mesa. Una pequeña y reluciente sonrisa con sueño me fue devuelta. Aquella era dolorosa y no la quería.

Tenía más amigos y con ellos no era así: Haruki y Akihiko me hacían sentir querido y acompañado, teníamos gustos compartidos por la música, había una alianza de pasión y planes de universidad, me ayudaban a lidiar con mis problemas familiares y con una indescriptible y repentina sensación que me ahogaba hasta asfixiar, pero con Mafuyu era diferente.

-Yuki- Unas torpes palabras y un jalón hacia mi camisa llamaron mi atención -Luego vayamos por algo de comer juntos-

-Por supuesto- Le revolví el cabello una vez más; él era demasiado lindo ¡Mierda! -Digo, debes tener hambre luego de esforzarte tanto en clase- Definitivamente me debía conseguir una novia. Me convencería y me mentirían una y otra vez, todas las que hicieran falta.

Las clases fueron monótonas y aburridas, las palabras de los demás irrelevantes, el día lento y su sonrisa memorable; cada una de ellas lo era y yo las atesoraba dentro de un baúl mental junto a una historia escrita con tinta compartida y unas emociones empolvadas en un amargo rincón. Cuando el último periodo acabó Haruki me hizo un gesto con las manos para que hablara con el más bajo mientras la imponente figura de Akihiko aparecía para llevarse al de cabellos largos.

“¡Puedes hacerlo!” Me animé.

\- ¿Tienes algo de tiempo hoy? -Mafuyu se encontraba guardando sus cosas cuando se lo pregunté, él se limitó a asentir - ¿Me puedes acompañar a un lugar? - Antes de que él se pudiera poner la mochila en la espalda, se la quité para llevarla sobre mi hombro.

-Oye- Sus cejas se fruncieron. Sonreí, suspiré, y como si fuese magia mi cuerpo se relajó a través de él. Aquella mochila ya ni siquiera pesaba.

-Eres demasiado pequeño para llevar esto- Él rodó los ojos.

-Tú eres demasiado alto- Respondió caminando a mi lado hacia las áreas verdes de la escuela.

Sin intercambiar otra palabra lo lleve hacia una de las bancas ubicadas en el rincón: era de madera con detalles de acero negro, se encontraba rodeada de árboles y flores cuyo nombre nunca sabré. El día estaba fresco y los nervios estaban impregnados en la brisa. A lo lejos pude escuchar una canción. Los últimos estudiantes se asomaban a la distancia ofreciéndonos la ilusión de privacidad. Tomé un bocado de aire y me senté, él hizo lo mismo sin dejarme de mirar. Me ponía ansioso. La boca se me secó bajo esas largas pestañas.

\- ¿Te hiciste otra perforación? - Su mano sobre mi oreja, su rostro tan cerca del mío, simplemente olvide como existir. Aquello me tomó por sorpresa y aquel descuidado muchacho parecía no estar consciente de los sentimientos que provocaba en mí. ¿Sentimientos? ¿Qué sentimientos?

-Sí- Debí retirar su mano pero no lo hice -Creo que fue el Domingo- Tan solo me lastime entre el dulce tacto de sus dedos y unos ojos demasiado lindos y sinceros para mirar a través de una fachada de cristal - ¿Qué? ¿Me veo guapo? - Bromeé.

-Sí- La sangre me ardió mientras un cosquilleo se instaló en mi estómago. Sus labios lucían… los dejé de mirar antes de pensar más -Pero a este pasó vas a tener solo anotaciones negativas en tu hoja de vida, ya te han regañado por andar con perforaciones-

-Oh, vamos- Estiré mis brazos para abrazarlo por los hombros -No soy tan mal estudiante- Y disfrute de aquella cercanía Prohibida y llena de patrañas. Su rostro fue un poema y mi mente mera discordia.

-Eso no es lo que piensan los profesores- Si Mafuyu fuese una mujer sin duda en estos instantes la besaría. Me acaricié el entrecejo cansado de aquellos fugaces e impulsivos pensamientos. Mi mano se deslizó sobre su cintura para corroborarme a mí mismo acerca de su sexo; el recordarme que él era un hombre no me hizo desearlo menos. Amigos nada más.

\- ¿Yuki? -

-Yo solo- Traté de esconder la vergüenza -Es que estas muy delgado- Me excusé apartándolo, sintiendo como si me presionasen el pecho hasta quedarme sin aire a causa de su lejanía.

\- ¿De qué me querías hablar? - Mis manos juguetearon nerviosas sobre mi regazo. Las golpeé para no tomar las suyas.

-Tú sabes que Akihiko va a entrar a un concurso de bandas en un par de meses ¿Cierto? - El más bajo miró hacia el cielo; como si pudiese buscar dentro de su mente con aquel gesto. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan lindo? Ningún otro chico lo haría.

-Algo de eso recuerdo- Ninguna chica lo sería - ¿Nos invitó a ir? - Nadie que no fuese él.

-Algo así- Musité, llevé mi mano hacia mi cabeza para rascarme el cabello que no se encontraba teñido -Bueno, es que la banda de Akihiko le canceló pero él ya está inscrito, así que con Haruki pensamos en… ya sabes, formar una banda nosotros cuatro- Las cejas de Mafuyu se arquearon mientras trataba de establecer distancia en la banca. Yo Le sonreí de manera coqueta y galante, dispuesto a conquistar.

-Por supuesto que no- Aquello no funcionó.

\- ¿Por qué no? -

-Lo entiendo de Haru porque él sabe tocar el bajo y de ti porque tienes talento con la guitarra, pero yo no tengo ningún interés musical” Y yo lo sabía, era consciente de que aquella pasión no era compartida, pero también era un hombre egoísta y ansiaba pasar más tiempo con él; impregnarlo con mi identidad. Me maldije a mí mismo ante aquella certeza.

-Creo que serías un muy buen vocalista”- Le contradije -Además siempre estas tarareando-

-Lo hago sin darme cuenta- Mafuyu era denso y difícil de leer -Además no puedo expresarme bien, lo mejor es que busquen a alguien más o lo hagas tú- Él era un enigma. Tan directo y complicado, tan atormentado pero cándido. Me había puesto una barrera y yo lo odiaba por eso pero me odiaba más a mí por tener esa clase de pensamientos cuando éramos amigos, solo eso.

-No quiero que tengamos otro vocalista- Mis manos se aferraron a las suyas; el aire pesó -Tienes que ser tú- Antes de que me pudiese contradecir –Solo…- Susurré -Tienes que ser tú- El viento le quitó los cabellos del rostro. Sus facciones eran delicadas y finas. Sus ojos de un color que no era capaz de describir; era melancólico, era triste, era hermoso, era familiar, era todo lo que no podía alcanzar y yo lo deseaba. Mierda, lo deseaba tanto. ¿Cuándo fue qué cambie? ¿Cuándo me convertí en esto? Quizás nunca lo hice.

-No lo sé- Me volvió a rechazar, algo en mi expresión tuvo que haberlo alarmado -Cuando pones esa cara haces trampa- Se quejó, sin soltarme la mano, apretándola. Aquella cercanía era natural y cómoda. No sabría estar sin ella.

-De algo me debe servir ser guapo- Musite con un puchero.

-Abusas de ser guapo- Un golpe en mi nariz fue su respuesta -Pero lo pensaré- Suspiré resignado sabiendo que eso sería lo máximo que obtendría de él.

-Ya está oscureciendo-Musite; hubieron matices de tristeza y decepción.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa hoy? - Hubo obscenidad y dolor. Nunca lo admitiría, no me lo permitiría, no lo diría.

-Pero que atrevido eres Mafuyu, no esperaba que tomarás la iniciativa conmigo- Él más bajo me golpeó en el hombro molesto.

-Idiota- Gruño caminando a mi lado -Es porque me dormí en todas las clases y no entenderé nada mañana sino me lo explicas hoy- Le revolví el cabello dejando que la oscuridad nos acunase.

-Lo sé, solo te estaba molestando- sin esperar ambos caminábamos directo a casa cuando unos acordes llamaron mi atención.

En medio de las áreas verdes de la escuela se estaba desarrollando una especie de evento de música; donde una multitud de personas se encontraba bailando, las luces de colores bañaban las sombras bajo las estrellas, y los aficionados abusaban de los parlantes sobre un escenario improvisado. Una banda cuyo nombre no escuché subió al escenario mientras la noche terminaba de cubrir aquel capítulo de mi vida. Un grupo de tres chicos empezaron a tocar una canción electrizante. Lo miré a él para detener el tiempo por una última vez y fue en ese preciso momento, bajo el manto de los reflectores, con unos acordes que ya no recuerdo de fondo, con una masa sin rostro aplaudiendo y una mirada de la que me fue imposible escapar.

-Ellos son muy buenos- Fue en ese instante que tuve la certeza de que estaba completamente enamorado de Mafuyu.

-Sí- Me respondió -El chico de cabellos negro- Y por la manera en que sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa -El guitarrista- Tan bella que me rompió el corazón, fue esbozada -Es impresionante- Supe que su amor sería para alguien más.

Aquella noche fue amargura, tristeza e insomnio impregnada por la canción de alguien más.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron, este fue un prologo para introducir a Yuki en sus vidas.  
Y como lo mencione, esto se encuentra inspirado en el anime/manga, pero la historia es diferente al igual que las relaciones entre los personajes.  
¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
